


Love-Letter

by Miaoww (LittleRedSecret)



Series: Kaede and Akane [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/Miaoww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little confession letter from Kaede to Akane.</p><p>In both Chinese and English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You hold my heart in your hand
> 
> []ed words are Chinese. Forgive me if my Chinese is terrible, it's not my first language.

Dear Akane [茜],  
I guess I should at least write to you now, since I’m leaving tonight.  
[我今晚出国，就终于找出了自己的勇气，把这件信写给你，希望你能把它读完。]

I just wanted to let you know that I love you. More than I love you though, I guess I wanted you to stay, so I was too afraid to tell you till now, though I’m the one that’s leaving this time.  
[我只想让你知道：我爱上了你。但虽然自己就这样傻傻地爱着你，我也怕你会因为我的感情而感到厌恶，而离开我的身旁。]

Though I’m leaving, I hope you’ll remember me, even when I’m gone, if that isn’t too much to ask.  
[我以后不再你的身边了，也欠着你很多重要的话和回忆，但请你不要忘记我，不要把我留下的印象扫开。]

It’s fine if you don’t return my feelings; I never expected you to, anyways.  
[我从来没有期待过你的爱情，请你别担心我。]

We’ve been friends for so long, haven’t we? So many years have passed, yet I didn’t tell you till it was too late… I’m angry at myself for being so weak, really. Do you feel the same?  
[这么多年一转眼地过了，我们的友谊也顺着年，满满地成熟，可是我总找不出勇气告诉你这句留在心里的话。这么弱心的我，怎么能大胆地爱上了你呢？]

You already know where I’m moving to, I guess. Feel free to write, I guess. I’ll always reply you, no matter what.  
[我出国的地方你该知道了吧？我耐心等着你的答复，但我也不会因为没回答的这件可预测的事而怪你。再见，茜。]

Yours,  
Kaede  
[祝，  
生活愉快  
楓]

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more about them.


End file.
